With Grace
by La Artista Di Fame
Summary: Awakening from three days of excruciating pain to an even more excruciating burning in your throat is bad enough, to do it in the midst of oddly calm strangers is worse. What kind of vision could have possibly make alice create another? more inside!
1. Chapter 1: the Bite

****

**Title: With Grace**

**By: La Artista Di Fame**

**Summary: A woman wakes up after three days of excruciating pain to find the unfamiliar faces of the Cullen family around her and her body more perfect than she had left it. As they try to explain to her her new life though, memories of her old life resurface along with a dangerous power and a countrywide missing persons search to complicate the transition. What could have possibly led Alice to turning this innocent life into one of the undead? And what is the key to helping this newborn to find peace in her new exsistence? Or will it all just be, as the italians put it, "a waste"?**

**Hey! This is a bit of a teaser chapter with everyone's favorite couple! YAY! More to come soon!**

**Note: this chapter is told through alice's point of view but the rest of the story will be in third person limited omniscient**

**Chapter 1: The Bite**

I saw her body writhing underneath me as I tried to block out the struggling sounds of the two men behind me. There was a sickening crunch as one was pushed with two much force against the damp stone walls of the alleyway. A long, cracking yell reverberated through the small space and was drowned out by the busy street about a mile away.

"Jasper, stop," I whispered underneath the radar of any human senses. I knew he heard me- heard the quiet despair in my voice. Immediately the quick fight behind me halted and I could feel the familiar weight of him come close to me once again.

"What the fuck are you?" The gruff voice of the stranger quavered before I heard the slipping and stumbling escape that he made. I did not turn to watch him go but instead smelled his dirty blood mixed with the other sweet bouquet which burned my throat. He was lucky I still had my fingers wound tightly with Jasper's, for his hand quavered with anger and thirst in my grasp. The fury and disgust radiated off of him in waves.

"I can't take this," he muttered, not breathing in the smell of the fresh blood that spilled across the ground. "Do it now or run and leave her." He said slightly loudly than he needed to, a strained authoritative tone in his voice. "I really can't do this." He pleaded more quietly. His voice was calm but I knew him well enough to feel the strain in every word, to hear the quaver of thirst in each syllable.

"I-I don't know if I can," I mumbled deftly as I continued to stare at the beautifully dying woman underneath me. I attempted to grasp some hold on the future but my own appetite's indecision caused an uneasy flickering of images which ranged from a new sister to bloodied hands and irises filled with the same guilty shade.

"Then we need to run, because I can't hold out any longer." His whole body was visibly quivering now, his perfect lips unconsciously pulled back to bare his lethal teeth.

"Jasper. I-I," I attempted some intelligent thought but faltered and fell silent.

"Damn it Alice," he grumbled. "I'm sorry," with a simple apology he dropped my hand and was gone, back down the alleyway and away from the overwhelming scent of fresh, tantalizing life.

He had never been so brash with me, but he also hadn't been in this situation in years- over a decade really. How could I have possibly thought this a good idea? What kind of monster was I to subject him to this place where I knew I would be putting him through the most vicious manner of tests? It couldn't be for nothing. I couldn't possibly have caused him this pain for no reason.

As my decision locked into place, my visions stopped flashing and became solidified with hope. It was the confidence I needed to stoop to the long tan neck and deliver what help I could with the rows of sharp, white messengers dripping with the strange combination of unending life and certain death. The taste was too sweet to resist on normal circumstances, coating my mouth and throat warmly, easing the constant burn. It was the greatest pleasure for two seconds perhaps before my decisive vision echoed through my head once again, forcing my appetite away from the raw flesh.

The thin, long body let out a horrific scream, raising my hair as she went completely rigid save the twitching vibrations which moved each limb of her body as one, thumping entity. I scooped the girl who was over half a foot longer than me into my arms and began to run towards the only safe place I knew. My father.

**Read and Review! K Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Newborn

**Read and Review Please! Also check out my harry potter fiction!**

**Chapter 1: New Born**

"It has been thirty six hours since the last sighting of New York City Ballet principle dancer, Elliott Grace, and authorities are no closer to any knowledge on where this beauty has disappeared to," the picture that flashed onto the screen to match the anchor's voice over was that of a tall, thin beauty with waist length auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. "The brutally murdered body found just half a mile from the Metropolitan Opera house which had been drained of all blood and burnt beyond recognition has been identified as male, however, ruling out the possibility that it was the remains of Grace but authorities have not yet ruled out the two crimes being related."

The door of the Cullen home burst open, breaking Jacob and Renesmee from their silent reverie as they stared at the TV screen.

"- Completely irresponsible," Edward ranted as he rushed up the stairs, not bothering to greet his daughter and her fiancée.

"He's been trying too hard for a setback like this," Esme's worried murmur came as she and Carlisle followed Edward closely.

"I can't believe Alice had the control to do it," Carlisle returned in a rare moment of doubt about one of his adopted daughters.

"What's going-," Renesmee's question wasn't even out before a piercing, tortured scream rang through the night, cutting her off.

The power of the shriek sent chills up Jacob's spine as it seemed to continue indefinitely, as if the creature in such pain had a never ending lung capacity. The shrieking grew louder and mingled with the squealing of tires driving recklessly on the snowy pavement of the drive way.

"No!" Renesmee gasped as she jumped from Jacob's side.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jacob asked frantically, instantly at his mate's side, arms around her waist.

"Go find Mom," she whispered frantically. "They should be headed back by now." Jacob didn't wait for an explanation before tearing from the pale light of the living room, pulling his t-shirt off as he disappeared into the dark of the night.

Moments later, headlights pulled up straight to the porch, glaring brightly through the huge windows as Renesmee raced to the yellow Porsche just inches from the front steps.

"They're preparing Carlisle's office," Renesmee sang frantically over the tortured sobs coming from the backseat of the car. Alice stayed silent as she jumped from the passenger's seat, wrenching it forward so that she could reach behind it.

The body that she pulled out from the back seat flailed wildly in the arms of the tiny girl. Her long limbs wrenched and shuddered with each new scream that came surging from the pit of her stomach. She was light but had already begun to develop her strength, creating a huge challenge for little Alice as she tried to contain the writhing body. Renesmee instinctively wrapped her arms around the flailing legs to help her aunt as she pulled her the girl into the house, kicking the door of the car shut as she moved away from it. As soon as the door was shut, the car zoomed away towards the garage without a backwards glance. Alice grumbled angrily towards the car as she pulled the body up the stairs and through the door.

They were halfway up the stairs when the writhing stopped. Her long body pulled into a tight line like a rubber band pulled to its limit. Her back arched upwards as a gasped escaped her pale lips and her eyes were wretched open. Even through the waves of auburn hair that fell haphazardly across her face, the terror in the emerald green eyes was visible, turning a violent orange as a deep red bled into the irises. Her back remained arch as she gagged and sputtered for air. The room was filled with the sounds of a struggling heart until all at once the heart began flying, each beat overlapping across the next to create a fevered humming.

"No it's too soon!" Alice wailed as she pulled her faster into Carlisle's office, setting the body on the desk where the others stood, staring with horror.

"Renesmee, find Jacob and go," Edward roared as he and his family grabbed the girls' limbs, prepared to restrain her.

"But dad-," she started as the door burst open again as Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob entered the room.

"Just go!" Bella pushed Renesmee into Jacob's arms and out the door, closing it behind them.

"Alice what the hell were you thinking?" Rosalie screeched as she and Emmett grabbed the long legs of the girl, her gold eyes burning with anger.

"I couldn't- I mean, I had to help," Alice shook with remorse as Edward shoved her out of the way to hold the torso of the now violently shaking body.

"Where's Jasper?" Emmett turned his question towards Edward who looked reluctant to answer. Alice's sharp intake of breath distracted them for a moment.

"I'll go to him," Esme whispered before flying out the door.

"How many places did you bite Alice?" Carlisle's serious voice cut into them as they tried to concentrate on the slowing heartbeat to develop a timeline.

"A lot," She whimpered, still pushed to one of the bookcases, her face in her hands. "I thought it would be easier for her if it was quick."

"What about finding something that's easier for us Alice?" Rosalie snarled. "Are you aware of the missing person's reports on every news channel?"

"Rosalie Lillian, that is enough," Carlisle said calmly, resting a hand on her shoulder as she fumed. "Alice, we won't be able to handle this without Jasper. I need you to tell him that we're not angry, and we need his help."

With a silent nod, Alice flitted from the room.

"Carlisle, I won't have him around my daughter right now," Edward seethed.

"He's your brother, Edward, and he made a mistake," Carlisle's eyes flashed with an anger that was rarely seen on his calm features. "You of all people should be able to understand the shame he's feeling right now. God knows we can all feel it even at this distance."

"But Carlisle-,"

"But nothing, Edward. He did what he did and he can't change it. I don't think many of us could have resisted a similar choice," his tone ended the conversation as Edward's eyes fell back down to the body which was now shaking with strained breaths.

Bella's fingers intertwined with Edward's as they listened expectantly towards the heart as it took three more struggled beats before stopping all together. The door creaked open as Alice and Esme slid in expectantly, followed by Jasper who tried to avoid eye contact with his family. He was too ashamed of the flaming orange eyes that they would look into, his natural gold color stained with the stolen human blood.

"She's coming around," Edward muttered. "She's raging with hunger."

Jasper immediately moved Bella and Rosalie out of the way, taking his place between Emmett and Edward around the now still body.

"Elliott Grace?" Carlisle spoke calmly.

A thought of recognition ticked in Edward's head as the girl recognized her name. He only had a moments warning before the still body sprung from its back and crouched on the table, her head flicking wildly from face to face. Her blood red eyes narrowed as they met Alice's.

"No!" Edward called, giving Jasper and Emmett just a portion of a second to grab her from her mid air spring towards her small, pixie-like creator.


End file.
